And Then There Was None
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: Sequel to "One For You, Two For Me". "It's not the Sky's fault. The Rain just isn't good enough." 5927, 8027, implied1827


_Well, I did say that the _One For You, Two For Me_ was meant to be the last...but that was because the issue hadn't resolved itself with me. It has now, so I suppose that it would be logical to finish it...for good. And, this was tweaked from what happened to me recently._

_Again, this is me venting. So...Please enjoy? XD;_

**Warning:** _This story WILL contain _**YAOI**_, as in Male on Male relationships. If you don't like, _**DON'T READ.**

_**Pairing(s): **__5927 (Gokudera/Tsuna) & 8027 (Yamamoto/Tsuna), implied 1827 (Hibari/Tsuna)_

**In the End There Was None**

Tsuna had seen it coming a mile away. It had been building – or maybe the more appropriate word was _deteriorating_ – since he'd finally accepted that he wasn't loving Yamamoto as his boyfriend anymore, that he was in love with Gokudera far more than he could ever remember being in with Yamamoto.

Their relationship had been crumbling even before 'the voice of reason' had told him Gokudera was in love with him.

He wondered sometimes if Yamamoto had felt that his affections had been waning. Had he been able to tell from how much he'd talk about Gokudera sometimes? How he'd bring up Gokudera just for the simple pleasure of talking about the bomber... It was obvious to him now, how hard he had fallen for his Storm guardian. The signs had been more than blatant.

But Yamamoto had always been oblivious. He had laughed off hearing about Gokudera's confession. He had never mentioned how much Tsuna talked about Gokudera. He would just make a comment here and there, always along the lines of semi-interested little phrases that didn't take too much effort to spout.

Had he noticed that Tsuna would hardly pay attention when he would start speaking about other things? That Tsuna had become almost entirely tired of how he talked of _other_ things that he did not find interest in, but forced himself to give a half-assed response, if only to please him?

Tsuna was afraid to ask. It was an entirely weird question to ask.. And he wasn't ready to admit to Yamamoto that he'd been more or less cheating on him.. Having fallen in love when he'd promised himself nothing would ever grow between he and Gokudera.

And now, it was over.

Just like that.

It had been right after school one day, the beginning of the week, the week right before they had stressing exams that already had Tsuna sweating bullets at the mere thought.

Yamamoto had approached him, looking entirely too serious and unlike himself. Tsuna had instantly felt his stomach churn uncomfortably, intuition instantly making him aware that something big (and unpleasant) was about to happen.

Yamamoto had stopped in front of him, fingering the strap of his bag over his shoulder. Tsuna had all but held his breath, waiting for whatever crushing words he knew were about to come. He'd tensed as Yamamoto finally looked up at him, somber expression looking entirely too out of place on his usually carefree face, and opened his mouth.

"Tsuna, tell me honestly," he'd begun. "Do you feel our relationship...isn't much of one anymore?"

And just like that, Tsuna had felt the world crumble around him. The pieces shattered at his feet, and he could swear his vision had swam for a moment before clarity was regained.

He had swallowed then, licking his lips anxiously as he averted his gaze for a second. Yamamoto had asked him to be honest... "H-Honestly?.. Yes, I wish it weren't, but it's the truth..." He'd confessed. He had to take a few seconds to realize that he had really said it out loud.

His attention had been quickly snapped back to Yamamoto as the baseball player nodded somberly, turning his gaze down. "That's what I thought... I felt it, too.. I realized that whenever I thought of you, I'd only think of you as a close friend, like an extremely close brother. I've been going over it all day, and I was so nervous about bringing it up.. I couldn't concentrate any. I even had a bad stomachache from all the stress." A strained smile had flashed briefly on his visage.

Tsuna had turned sympathetic eyes up to Yamamoto, entirely unsure of what to say. His mouth had begun moving before he'd gathered a thought, trying to stave off the burning he could feel welling up behind his eyes. "I had wanted to bring it up, too.. I didn't know what to say.. And I feel the same way. I still want you as my best friend, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto had turned his gaze up to meet Tsuna's and a small smile bubbled up. "I'm glad, Tsuna. I couldn't have asked for anything more. And...what made me feel most horrible...is that I think I might like this girl..." He'd shifted uncomfortably. "Would you be upset if I asked her out?"

Tsuna had smiled sincerely, lifting a hand to touch Yamamoto's arm. "Yamamoto, I just want you to be happy. I won't be upset if you date her." He had watched Yamamoto's somber expression clear with outright relief.

"Thank you, Tsuna."

And Yamamoto had hugged him before heading off to baseball practice (he was late, after all). Tsuna had stood there for a few moments, watching him go and lifting a hand to clutch at his shirt. His body had been trembling once Yamamoto was out of sight, inaudible sobs tearing from his lips as he lowered his face.

He had stood there for ten, maybe twenty, minutes (or had it been seconds?) before a jacket was thrown over his head, instantly quieting his sobs.

"You're disrupting the peace, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Get yourself together before I bite you to death."

Tsuna had stilled in fear, instantly recognizing the voice. He had squeaked an apology in response, wiping at his face in an attempt to appear as though he hadn't just been crying like the pathetic loser he was.

A hand had settled over the jacket on his head, instantaneously stopping his movements. "The idiot doesn't know what he's losing..." He'd heard Hibari murmur, before the jacket was torn off his head and he was left standing alone.

"Cheer up! Cheer up!"

A little yellow ball of fur had take it upon itself to circle Tsuna's head, chirping its little cheer for him before fluttering after Hibari.

Tsuna had wondered to himself what that had been about, before he concluded he might as well head home before Hibari returned and attempted to carry out his earlier threat.

The walk home had been really quiet, unusually so, for Gokudera had recently taken to walking him home. It was lonely without him...

And he was suddenly there, waiting by a lamppost as obediently as ever. Tsuna had shouted his name and rushed to him, giving the other a scare as he clung to him and immediately confessed what had occurred. Gokudera had listened, holding Tsuna close, and hadn't interrupted as the brunette spilled all.

"That idiot doesn't know what he's lost." Gokudera had said when Tsuna had finished. The coincidence had brought Tsuna to laugh, almost deliriously so, and everything seemed almost as though it were better...almost.

When Gokudera had left his home, Tsuna had done what he'd denied himself of earlier. He'd cried into his pillow, blankets over his head without a care that Reborn was in the room.

Surprisingly, the hitman had not said a word when he'd noticed the redness and puffiness of Tsuna's eyes when he'd arrived home. Now, he tottered over to Tsuna's bed and hopped up onto the mattress, hardly disturbing the brunette's gentle sobs.

"The Rain washed everything away for you. He only made more room for you to give, Tsuna. The Rain can't forever fall from and cling to the Sky, so it has to move on. It's not the Sky's fault. The Rain just isn't good enough."

And Reborn had patted the blankets over Tsuna's shoulder, almost comfortingly, before he'd hopped off and said, "And stop blubbering, No Good Tsuna. It's not very mafioso."

Tsuna, knowing better than to ignore such a request, had lessened his crying, turning it to sniffles before he was lulled to sleep.

The next morning, he felt better than he normally did. He'd awoken without the usual falling anvils or kicks to the face, so it was going to be a good morning. Only then he remembered what had occurred the night before, and he was surprised to find that he really wasn't feeling bitter about anything.

He'd headed down for breakfast, entirely happy, and had met with Gokudera (who had apparently been waiting for him since his mother had been up).

It was a new day. New beginnings could come from this.

After all, when a door closes, a million more open.

-.-.-.-.-

_Yes, the ending is a little...weird. But, like I said, I wrote this based on my experience/situation that just ended. Writing it out helped me deal with it a little more than I already was, so I hope you all enjoyed this._

_Feedback is greatly appreciated._

_(and yes, that is the end to this "sequel" of _One For You, Two For Me._)_


End file.
